This invention relates to fluid line systems which include quick connector couplings, and more particularly to a quick connector coupling having a secondary latch/verifier.
In automotive and other fields, quick connector couplings, which generally include a male member received and sealingly retained in a female connector body, are often utilized to provide a fluid connection between two components or conduits, thus establishing a fluid line between the two components. Use of quick connector couplings is advantageous in that a sealed and secured fluid line may be established with a minimum amount of time and expense.
A number of methods and mechanisms exist for securing the male member and female connector body of a quick connector coupling together. One type of retention mechanism involves the use of a retainer disposed within the connector body. The retainer has load-bearing members extending between a radial face formed within the connector body and an enlarged upset formed on the male member, thereby securing the male member within the connector body. One drawback of this type of retainer is that separation of the coupling is usually difficult to attain. A special release tool or sleeve is often required to disconnect the joint.
Another type of retention mechanism involves use of a retainer in the form of a retention clip inserted through slots formed in the exterior of the connector body. Beams extending through the slots are poised between the male member upset and the rearward surfaces defining the slots, thereby preventing disconnection of the coupling. Due to the physical appearance of such retainers, they are referred to in the trade as “horseshoe” retainers. An example of this type of retainer is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,792, to Kalahasthy et al., which is herein incorporated by reference. The “horseshoe” retainer, disclosed in the '792 Patent, permits easy release of the coupling without significantly increasing the complexity of the coupling. The quick connector coupling of the present invention is an improvement of the type of retainer disclosed in the '792 Patent by using a secondary latch/verifier which prevents unintentional release of the coupling, provides verification that the coupling is properly connected and prevents the disconnection of the coupling should the primary horseshoe retainer fail.